My Big Brother, Emmett
by Gumdrop147
Summary: Edward leaves to go hunting and leaves Bella in the care of Emmett. Bella at first is irritated but soon reflects on why she loves her big brother. A fluffy family one-shot with lots of humour! Rated T for a tiny use of language


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**AN: Just a wee one shot for you all! ;)**

**I know I should probably be updating Never Love Again but I had this idea in my head and HAD to write it!**

**(Post New Moon, just before Eclipse So Rosalie is on slightly good terms with Bella.) **

**My Big Brother, Emmett**

I hated being babysat.

It just gave Alice a chance to make me go shopping, Jasper to go on and on about American History, Rosalie to talk about cars and herself, Esme's constant hovering to make sure I really was "okay" and Carlisle's story's on his years with the Volturi which did nothing but freak me out.

I understood that Edward had to leave, even if I didn't like it. His eyes would turn black and purple bruises would appear under them getting worse every time, I eventually had to beg him to hunt. He was still insecure about leaving me, perhaps even more than I was.

At first I was terrified that he would rethink all his reasons that he left me in the first place and just bolt as soon as he got the chance. However no matter how long any hunt lasted he was always back in time for me to go to sleep, slipping into the bed next to me and humming into my ear, soothing me to sleep.

This time, I had pushed myself. He had been living on deer for about two months now, he had commented many of times about how repulsive the herbivores were compared to the carnivores. So I had persuaded him to hunt away for a while.

Though of course, I needed a babysitter.

I could understand that Victoria was still lurking around, which I admit did scare me. Though that wasn't the only reason why Edward was having me babysat, he thought that my best friend slash werewolf was the most dangerous thing in my life.

I almost laughed when he had first said it,

"Sure, the werewolf is dangerous. Thank you Mr Vampire!" I had told him.

He had snarled before telling me that he had never said he wasn't dangerous. Right.

He had kissed me on the top of my head before explaining that Alice, my original babysitter, was planning on going with him along with the rest of the Cullen's.

I brightened instantly, thinking that I was free.

He had told me nice try.

So to make sure I didn't get into any "dangerous" situations. Emmett was looking after me.

Yes, Emmett. Bring on the fun.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I woke up to buzzing sound in my ear; I threw my arm over my eyes and flew my arm out trying to reach the offensive alarm. I hit the clock and then snuggled back down.

I was remembering Edward's kisses from last night, cold and hard but always so in control. I didn't want to wake up and find him gone.

I was almost back to sleep when the buzzing sounded again, I groaned and without opening my eyes reached down and pulled the plug out of the socket. That would shut it up.

Suddenly the buzzing started again, louder and even more infuriating than before.

"What the-"

Emmett was hovering over me grinning like a madman; his entire frame was vibrating obviously trying to keep his laughter at bay.

I glared at him before rolling over and pulling my covers over my head, I wasn't in the mood for Emmett's jokes. I wasn't getting to see Edward for a couple of days which was more than enough to put me in a bad mood.

I felt my covers being ripped off and I curled instantly onto a ball, trying to keep the warmth. The bed dipped down and I turned my annoyed glare to Emmett only to find him standing on my bed.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!!" He bellowed and started to jump up and down before I could stop him.

"Emmett! Don't the bed-"

I was cut off by the whole thing collapsing.

"Oops."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I grumbled unintelligibly to myself as Emmett sped down the highway back from Seattle after picking up a new bed.

Obviously to any human they wouldn't have been able to hear me, I had to get used to the fact I was always surrounded by creatures that had super hearing.

"I am not irritating!"Emmett yelled in feigned outrage

I raised my eyebrows at him; he shrugged before chuckling at me, something I'd found most of the Cullen's liked to do especially with me on the receiving end.

"Sure Emmett, of course you weren't going to break my bed." I told him my voice dripping in sarcasm "You are huge! Your hands are bigger than my thighs! And don't get me started on your feet..." I cut off suddenly realising what I had just said.

He whipped his head around to look at me, surprise written all other his face.

He exploded with laughter throwing his head back, if I wasn't so busy blushing I would have pointlessly told him to watch the road but of course we never moved an inch.

"Never knew you had it in you, Bellie!" He chuckled reaching a hand out to ruffle my hair.

I ducked out of his grasp scowling.

"I wonder what Edward would say to that..." he told me wriggling his eyebrows

I gasped "You wouldn't!"

"Mind you, Alice has probably already seen it and told him." He snorted

"Emmett," I seethed "if you dare tell anyone, even Rosalie. Then there will be trouble when I'm a newborn!"

"Temper, Temper!" he snickered.

I glared at him before I placed my head on the window staring out at the rain. I was already missing Edward and it had only been 2 hours since I had woken up.

Emmett's phone suddenly buzzed.

"Eddie man!" he yelled into the phone

My heart skipped a beat and he turned his head to me, obviously hearing it. I held my hand out for the phone.

He smirked before continuing to talk.

"Yes, she's fine, Yes she's eaten, yes she's tripped today just once though, Edward I said she was fine! No she's not hurt! Edward if you weren't miles away I'd kick your ass right now, seriously. Did you find the bear? Well you weren't looking hard enough. So what if there in hibernation! No, you can't talk to her. Because, I said so. I thought I was in charge. I'm the babysitter! Aww, is someone getting antsy!"

At this point I was on my knees leaning as far as I could reaching for the phone, Emmett managed to multi task though. He had the phone under his ear, one hand on the wheel, the other on my forehead pushing me back.

"Eddie, go find the bear and then you can talk to her! No, wait- What! Edward-"

A buzzing sound filled the car, this time it came from my jeans pocket.

I smirked at Emmett's dumfounded face as I fished it out; I obviously acted a bit too cocky for his liking as before the phone was to my ear it was out of my hand before I could blink.

"Hi again, Eddie! No, you won't castrate me! Rosie wouldn't approve! Just find the damn bear then you can talk to her. Because its fun to annoy you. Bella? Well right now she's unconscious, you see she met her werewolf friend and-. EDWARD! I was kidding jeesh! She's just trying to get to the phone. No I will not give it to her. Get the bear first. Just do it!" he snapped the phone closed and tucked it into his shirt pocket.

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!" I suddenly exploded.

He laughed before shaking his head.

"Not till he catches me a bear!"

"WHY?"

"Because its funny to irritate him."

I huffed crossing my arms across my chest flopping back into the seat.

"Cheer up Belly!" he sang as he took the turn off into Forks.

"Not likely." I muttered

There was silence for a while, which was something Emmett wasn't used to. He started whistling. Loudly.

"_Emmmmettt!" _I whined

He ignored me and continued whistling.

At last the car pulled outside the Cullen's house and I let out a sigh of relief as the engine was turned off. The Cullen's driving scared me and Emmett was probably second to Edward, excluding Alice and I's mad dash to Italy.

I jumped out and was prepared to walk into the house when the buzzing noise sounded again.

This time I was ready, or as ready as a human could be. I ran and leapt on Emmett's back trying to pry the phone out of his hand. He ignored me putting the phone up to his ear.

"Yes Edward, Colour? Size? Fine, you pass. No. Because we are away to buy a bed. Because I broke the last one. Ask Alice, she'll tell you. What do you mean Alice didn't see it! I was jumping on it. Because she wouldn't wake up! No I didn't hurt her! Do you think I would do that to her? Nooooo, you can't talk to her. Fine, one minute. On one condition. I get to call you Eddie for two months! That's my compromise Edward take it or leave it. Certainly."

He pulled the phone away from his ear,

"Bella?"he asked offering me the phone.

I think I got a little too excited as I let go of him in order to grab the phone and ended up falling, I picked myself up ignoring Emmett howling with laughter which caused a few birds in nearby trees to fly off in fright.

I grabbed the phone and eagerly put it to my ear.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly,

"Nope, its Emmett."

I whipped around and there he was with my phone in his hand, at this point roaring with laughter at my dumfounded expression. He had pretended Edward was on the phone. He hadn't really called.

I was furious.

"EMMETT!"

"Yes, Bella." He grinned at me

"I HATE you!" I stomped my foot like a toddler being refused a cookie before dinner before I stormed into the house.

"Love you too, Sis!"

I froze suddenly,

"What?" I asked spinning around to face him.

"What, what?" he asked confused

"What did you just say?"

"What, what?" he said looking seriously bewildered

"No, before that" I huffed starting to get rather irritated.

"Love you too, Sis." He said without any embarrassment as if it was the most natural thing in the world that he had called me his sister.

To anyone else this may seem like not much. But to me this was the best thing he could've ever said to me. He had called me sister, meaning that he had most likely accepted me into his family. The family I so badly wanted to call my own. The family Edward was reluctant for me to join in _that_ way. Marriage however, sure why not. Vampirism though...

I smiled at him, my bad temper ceasing.

"Come on, I think I left some popcorn here last time I was round. I'll let you make it to hear the popping sounds this time."

His face let up like a kid's on Christmas morning.

"Really!" he asked excitedly before racing into the house knocking me off my feet in his haste.

He chuckled before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and running into the kitchen.

"No time for Clumsy Bella, though she can make an appearance later! I'm gonna need something to laugh at since Edward isn't here to annoy!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"BELLA!"

I felt something ice-cold poke my arm.

"BELLS! Come on wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Emmett staring down at me his face covered with worry.

"Are you alright!?" he asked frantically.

I heard a ringing noise coming from Emmett but he only had eyes for me.

"Bella, answer me!"

"Emmett, what-"

By just hearing me talk he relaxed immensely, he gathered me into one of his bear hugs.

"Don't do that again!" he growled.

"Do what?" I asked

"Scare me like that! You were screaming, and then you wouldn't wake up!"

"Oh," I mumbled.

Of course he would've heard me. My nightmares were becoming less and less frequent thankfully, though I still had them whenever Edward wasn't there. I had hoped tonight would have been an exception. Obviously not.

"Sorry, Em." I muttered.

He released me and looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting him leave. I'm sorry for letting all of us leave. If I knew it was going to be anything like this then... I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry." I looked into his deep gold eyes full with tears he couldn't shred. Eyes I had become to love on all the Cullen's and knew instantly that he meant it.

The ringing noise stopped before picking up again.

"Emmett, please don't blame yourself; I don't blame any of you, even Jasper! You're all here now and that's all that matters. I love you all individually so much. I know that you're not going to leave again. I'm just silly for having these dreams I-"

Before I could finish the speech I felt I had recited to Edward every time he woke me from a nightmare, Emmett had grabbed me into a bear hug so big I was struggling to breathe.

He released me again before handing me his phone.

"Go phone Edward before he ends up exploding." Was all he said before getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"Thanks Em."

"Anytime, Sis. And I mean it; your one of us now." He winked at me before closing the door behind him.

I smiled to myself before flipping open the phone and dialling Edwards cell.

And I knew that I loved my big brother Emmett. No matter how much he irritated me.

"Dont forget to ask about the bear!" Emmett shouted suddenly.

**AN: and thats that!!**

**I quite enjoyed writing this!**

**Please leave your thoughts of this in reviews. **

**I will update NLA soon!**

**Much Love**

**Xx**


End file.
